emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7175 (6th May 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Cain is concerned over Marlon's involvement with Laurel. Vanessa refuses to take a look at one of Moira's ewes after being called to the farm. Moira guesses that she's pregnant. Diane offers Marlon more time off work, but Laurel insists that she will be fine. However, when left alone, she retrieves her stolen bottle of wine. Harriet and Ashley fear the worst when they realise a bottle of wine is missing. Kerry agrees to move to Liverpool with Dan but their moment is interrupted when Ali calls to say Amelia has gone missing. Bob tells Carly that he doesn't want to pick between her and Brenda and suggest they meet in secret in future. Marlon is left raging when Ashley and Harriet tell him about the missing wine. Bernice accuses Tracy of stealing her cardigan and Jimmy is forced to separate the two women as they scrap on the floor. Dan and Kerry are surprised but relieved when Amelia arrives at the house saying she paid for the train fare back from Liverpool and wants to stay in the village. Marlon, Ashley and Harriet search Tall Trees Cottage for the missing wine but Laurel remains adamant she's not stolen anything. She's put in place however as she demands an apology before Harriet walks down the stairs having found the wine stashed in the wash basket. Marlon storms off and Cain later sees him storming out of the pub with a bottle of vodka, further fuelling his concern. Vanessa encourages Carly to make an effort with Brenda. Returning home with the vodka, Marlon tries a drastic tactic to try to make Laurel face up to her problem and questions her, noting that for every lie she tells he'll take a swig of vodka and soon she'll be seeing him as he sees her. As she continues to lie, Laurel fears she has finally blown it when Marlon walks out. Carly soon finds a common ground with Brenda as they discuss Gennie and notes how they both came to the village looking for their dads. Carly apologises to her for how she's treated her. Bob is ecstatic to arrive home and find the two women getting along. Cain finds Marlon at the spot where Shadrach died. He confides in Cain that he tried to help Shadrach but he was too far gone to be saved. He fears that Laurel is going the same way. Dan persuades Ali to let Amelia stay in the village with him. Cain explains to Marlon how Shadrach used to drunkenly beat him and Chas when they were kids. He tells Marlon he needs to leave Laurel before it's too late. Marlon wonders if he is right. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Hotten Road *Cricketer's Row *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen Memorable dialogue Marlon Dingle: "This is where Shadrach died." Cain Dingle: "I know. Sometimes I think we should throw a party here every year to celebrate." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes